A medical catheter typically has an elongated tubular polymeric body with a proximal end, which typically remains outside of the body in use, and a distal end, which is advanced into the body of the patient in use. In some cases, it is desirable to provide medical catheters with metallic elements extending lengthwise along the body of the catheter. For example, where an electrical device such as a transducer or a device for treating the body is provided at the distal end of the catheter, metallic electrical conductors may be provided to connect the electrical device to an electrical circuit at the proximal end. Alternatively or additionally, metallic elements may be provided to reinforce the physical structure of the polymeric body. The size, shape and distribution of metallic elements can substantially affect properties of the catheter such as the ease with which the tube can be bent and resistance of the tube to kinking and collapse during use.